Man In The Harbour
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: Dia hari ini datang lagi, datang kembali.Duduk di pinggiran pelabuhan, mata indahnya berbinar penuh cinta menatap birunya lautan. Menunggu ...terus menunggu. Seminggu...dua minggu...sebulan...semusim. Dia masih belum lelah. KYUMIN/YAOI/Hurt/Oneshoot


**Man In The Harbour**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Genre : Hurt/drama

**YAOI/KYUMIN**

Song for this fict : Hope Is A Dream That Doesn't Sleep **by** Cho Kyuhyun

.

It doesn't matter if I'm lonely

Whenever I think of you,

A smile spreads accros my face.

It doesn't matter if I'm tired.

Whenever youre happy, my heart is filled with love

...

_Dia hari ini datang lagi, datang kembali. Duduk di pinggiran pelabuhan, mata indahnya berbinar penuh cinta menatap birunya lautan._

_Menunggu...terus menunggu._

_Seminggu...dua minggu...sebulan...semusim_

_dia masih belum lelah._

**~o0o~**

Hari ini, tanggal 18 April di tahun 1972. Entah kenapa aku sangat bersemangat sekali, bangun pagi 20 menit lebih cepat. Sepanjang waktu mandiku tadi saja kuhabiskan dengan tersenyum.

Membuka lemari kayu milikku, memilah milih baju yang akan ku pakai hari ini. Kemeja putih dan sweater cokelat muda yang di rajut sendiri oleh ibu menjadi pilihanku.

Beberapa kali menatap cermin, sudah rapi,kah ? sudah menarik,kah ?.

Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya, dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, ayo sarapan!." Itu suara ibu, bahkan suara ibu hari ini sangat terdengar indah. Ku tatap sekali lagi wajahku di cermin sebelum aku meninggalkan kamar, semoga saja tidak terlalu merah nanti saat aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya.

...

Di sini ramai sekali, banyak orang berlalu lalang. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi besi yang ada di pinggir pelabuhan besar ini. Melihat kesana kemari menunggu Kyuhyun Sunbae datang. Surat di tanganku sekali-kali tak sengaja ku remas. Aku gugup. Benar dia kan yang menuliskan surat ini untukku ?.

**Ini Lee Sungmin,kan ?**

**Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu mahasiswa angkatan di atasmu. Kau ingat denganku,kan ? Kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu saat kita ada di mata kuliah yang sama.**

**Jujur, aku sering sekali memperhatikanmu. Kau memiliki senyum yang baik, oleh karena itu aku sangat ingin berteman dekat denganmu. Apakah aku di ijin,kan ?.**

**Besar sekali keinginanku untuk bicara dan berhadapan langsung denganmu sebelum aku pergi ke Jepang akhir minggu ini untuk tugas akhirku. Apa kau bersedia bertemu denganku ?.**

**Aku berangkat ke Jepang. Aku berharap orang pertama yang kulihat di pelabuhan sebelum aku berangkat adalah kau, Lee Sungmin.**

**Sekian dariku...sampai jumpa lagi.**

**-Cho Kyuhyun-**

Tak bosan aku membaca surat ini, aku merasa semua darahku berkumpul di wajah setiap membaca baris demi baris tulisan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kapal menuju Jepang akan berangkat 15 menit lagi. Apa Cho Kyuhyun sudah di dalam ? atau dia belum datang ?. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu akan perasaanku sekarang. Di sisa waktu ini aku belum sama sekali melihat Kyuhyun.

Aku datang Kyuhyun...aku dengan senang hati datang...kau dimana ?.

Hari mulai terik, angin laut mulai berhembus lebih kencang dari beberapa waktu saat aku datang kesini. Sudah pasti rambutku sudah tidak rapi lagi, aku menghela nafas panjang.

10 menit lagi...

Mungkin dia sudah di dalam kapal, dan aku menunggunya seperti orang bodoh di sini. Namun, saat akan beranjak dari tempat duduk, seseorang datang, berdiri, berhenti di belakangku.

"Lee Sungmin..." Cho Kyuhun. Ini suara Cho Kyuhyun. Aku menoleh dan dia benar ada di sana, di hadapanku.

Rasa degupan jantungku kembali tak normal. Darahku kembali berkumpul di wajahku. Semakin panas saat dia tersenyum padaku.

"Kau datang, aku senang kau datang." Ucapnya, lalu matanya sempat melirik surat yang kini kusembunyikan di belakangku. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku kira aku salah loker,kukira kau tak datang. Aku lupa memberitahumu jika aku menunggumu di depan pelabuhan. Dan ternyata kau ada di sini, di depan kapal keberangkatanku. Maafkan aku, ya ?". Ia menggaruk rambut belakangnya kikuk. Ia tampan sekaligus lucu seperti ini. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Kyuhyun memakai jaket kulit hitam, rambut cokelat gelapnya berantakan tertiup angin laut, tapi ia tetap tampan. Aku pasti rindu melihat tampangnya yang seperti ini. Berapa lama dia di Jepang ? Sebulan ? Dua bulan ?.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat," ia mendekat satu langkah. Ia memegang kedua lengan atasku, ada remasan kecil disana sehingga membuat lututku lemas. Matanya menatapku teduh, di tatap seperti ini oleh orang yang kau suka akan membuatmu sulit bernafas. Sekarang aku mengalaminya.

"Aku memintamu datang kesini karena ada yang inginku katakan padamu, Sungmin."

"A-apa ?"

Apakah dia ingin menyatakan cinta padaku ? wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Kau ingin mengatakan apa ? kenapa terasa lama sekali ? Kau cinta aku ? aku suka padamu Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin...aku ingin kau-" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat terompet kapalnya berbunyi menggema, kapal menuju Jepang akan segera berangkat.

Aku panik, ini terasa sangat sebentar sekali. Aku bahkan belum puas menatap wajahnya.

"Kapalmu...akan berangkat," aku mendongkak menatap wajahnya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Lee Sungmin...ada yang sangat inginku sampaikan padamu. Namun aku harus segera kesana, Bersediakan kau menungguku pulang ?. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya, semua yang kurasakan selama aku mengenalmu setelah aku pulang dari Jepang nanti. Kau mau Lee Sungmin ?". Kyuhyun kini sudah meremas jariku.

"Kyu..."

Ia memberi tatapan meyakinkan. Akupun dengan senang hati mengangguk.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu..." aku tersenyum padanya. Aku melepaskan tautan tangan kami dan meronggoh kantung sweaterku, memberinya sapu tangan merah marun milikku.

Orang bilang sapu tangan sebagai simbol kedekatan, di mana kita pergi sapu tangan selalu berada di kantong kita. Aku ingin selalu dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun, meskipun hanya lewat sapu tangan.

"Ambil ini, mungkin akan sangat berguna saat kau mengerjakan tugasmu nanti." Aku meletakan sapu tangan milikku di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Aku pasti menunggumu..." setelah ucapanku berakhir, Kyuhyun memelukku beberapa detik kemudian ia melepasnya.

"Berjanjilah menungguku, Lee Sungmin." Langkah Kyuhyun mundur, ia masih memandangku saat setelah ia membalikkan badannya.

Aku melambaikan tangan padanya dan tersenyum.

Kapal itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan pinggiran pelabuhan. Bergerak menjauh, semakin jauh, membawa Cho Kyuhyun yang ku cintai.

...

Musim semi sudah berakhir, ini minggu ke delapanbelas aku menunggunya. Setiap bunyi terompet kapal terdengar dari kejauhan membuat jantungku bertalu-talu. Harapanku hanya satu, berharap Kyuhyun datang dengan senyuman khasnya menghampiriku. Namun saat kapal itu sudah mendarat di bibir pelabuhan, dia tidak di sana. Kyuhyun tidak ada. Harapanku hari ini kembali lenyap.

Tetapi, kembali mengingat wajahnya membuatku membangun harapan baru dan harapan-harapan berikutnya. Ya, Kyuhyun akan pulang.

**~o0o~**

_Dia masih menunggu, menunggu kapal yang membawa cintanya tanpa lelah._

_Aku hanya bisa memberinya tempat berteduh, menemaninya menunggu pujaan hatinya. Jika saja aku bisa, aku akan datang padanya. Jika aku bisa, aku akan memeluknya, membiskikan kata cinta yang tak sempat di ucapkan lelaki itu padanya. Jika saja aku bisa._

_Namun, aku tidak bisa. Aku hanyalah sebuah mercusuar di pinggir lautan._

_Dan dia masih menunggu, menunggu ketiadaan._

**.**

**Fin~**

**.**

**Epilog**

_**The Japan Time (newspaper)**_

**Kebakaran kapal kembali terjadi. Sebuah kapal yang memuat 120 penumpang dari Kota Busan menuju Pelabuhan Yokohama terbakar tidak jauh dari daratan Jepang. Kapal yang membawa sebagian besar penduduk Jepang itu karam setelah terjadi beberapa ledakan sebelumnya pada bagian mesin. 24 korban meninggal dunia, 3 diantaranya Mahasiswa dari Universitas Nasional Pusan antara lain Kim Jin Ah, Cho Kyuhyun, dan Seung Ha Rim. Seluruh korban yang meninggal dunia akan di identifikasi. Pemerintah dan departemen pelayaran Jepang turut berbelasungkawa atas kejadian ini. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Baru pertama kali bikin cerita kayak gini, semoga tidak failed. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber juga berbagai kumcer yang pernah saya baca. Saya tertarik untuk memodifikasi(?) nya dengan imagine saya...hehehe, semoga gak kacau-kacau amat (o,o)V

Sekian dan terima kasih.

.

CU


End file.
